


You Like The Taste

by jaegersimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Burning, Cigarettes, Consensual, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late at Night, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersimp/pseuds/jaegersimp
Summary: The moonlight brings out feelings that cigarettes can only make better.





	You Like The Taste

  
A dimly lit room, providing lilliputian comforts for the human mind. Mute blends of gray and nothing commingled together in a silent dance, softening the rough corners; using their dependency of the luminescent sky to trick and bewitch the wandering eye. Held above the table, a cigarette was lit, shaking fingers grasping the woollen tube deftly between them. Two flicks of a chipped lighter; a tuft of dense, pungent smoke enveloped the space like a blanket, palpable and aromatic.

Burgundy coloured eyes — half-lidded from restless nights spend dreading dawn — peered through the smoke exhaled softly through their chapped lips. The man sitting across from her almost looked like a ghost, and if she hadn't of reached out to touch him, he would have fleeted away into the night, manoeuvring from her fingertips. Yet his skin was cold, lifeless, her blood creating an arc of darkness across his cheek. The dull knife sat abandoned between them.

He caught her finger in his grasp. They stared. She couldn't help her gaze from tracing every feature of her face; every scar etched into his perfect bones. He was a painting brought to life, the blond hues in his ruffled hair pulled from the very sun itself. And his lips, perfectly sculpted to fit his tongue between them, to lick the blood from her fingers.   
  


Her body frizzled at his touch.   
  


  
  


"You taste different."

"And yet you seem to rather like it, Reiner. Looks like you've got an odd preference to a bit of blood in the mix."

He chuckled, low and rich. "You speak nothing but the truth. I wonder why that is."

"Because we both know my blood is the richest?" The woman questioned with a fleeting grin. A chair scraped against wooden floorboards, soft padding of feet entailed her walking to the man. Lithe arms coyly snaked their way across broad shoulders; lips brushed against his ear. "Doesn't matter anyway; you want me, don't you Reiner. Hmm?"

"You already know the answer to that, now . . . don't play innocent with me."

  
  


"You're right. . Now stop talking."

Without another word. An abrupt embrace of two lovers commenced, the woman wrapping her legs around his firm waist, cigarette in hand. Smoke waved from its tip around his face, dancing faintly in the air between them. He hovered over her; the edge held dangerously close, yearning to graze his cheekbone.

  
  
  


Two bodies collided, entangled with eachother in a way none could be closer. Minds too far consumed by ecstasy not knowing where limbs met and clothes began. The removal of their garments was easy, but halted at contact of the miniature flame. He winced, the burn no more than a mere pinch.

She grinned. Relishing in his pain; a pain which quickly smoothed over into pleasure, his agitated winces transforming to relished sighs and hushed grunts as they continued.

No sooner than they had started, one decided to speed the process by lighting another; soon they were both exhaling fumes of toxic love and lust, sweat mixing with their mutualism's salty taste.

"You like a bit of pain. . don't you, Reiner?"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in under 10 minutes while trying to write the first chapter of a Reiner fic. I really have no idea what transpired in the ending lol. But I set it mature just in case.


End file.
